


Wish

by KillmySneijder



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sauna, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillmySneijder/pseuds/KillmySneijder
Summary: Em que  acontece coisas além de uma simples conversa na sauna no episódio 9
Relationships: Yufu Ikuto/Zaitsu Gakuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wish

Ikuto tentava olhar discretamente o peitoral muito bem definido do seu capitão. Não era de hoje que ele matinha os olhos desejosos em Gakuto. Podia não ser nenhuma surpresa para os outros membros da equipe, porém parecia ser invisível ao outro o seu interesse nele. 

Estava sendo difícil manter a sua mente suja quieta quando ele e Gakuto estavam sozinhos de toalha em uma sauna. Sabendo que por baixo da toalha não havia nada cobrindo o pau do outro, isso o fez suspirar desejoso.

\- Você está bem Ikuto? – Foi interrompido dos seus devaneios pela voz grossa do seu capitão, o platinado teve que se impedir de derreter com aquela voz, que não ajudou em nada seu pênis que insistia em endurecer.

\- Eu... é... hm... Sim sim! Claro! Estou bem – idiota! Como ele se atrapalhara com uma pergunta tão simples?! Talvez seja porque sua mente estava no pau de Gokuto e ele não conseguiu sair tão rápido assim do tópico que sua mente tanto amava voltar a atormenta-lo.

\- Tem certeza? Você anda estranho nos últimos dias. Algo ou alguém está te incomodando? Se você me contar podemos tentar dar um jeito.

Sim! Algo e alguém o incomodava. Mas como ele diria ao outro que queria ver seu pau? Que queria senti-lo nos dedos e colocá-lo na boca? 

Ikuto se contorceu no banco da sauna, imaginando se Gokuto o deixaria sentir seu gosto na boca e assim aquietar os desejos persistentes que o atormentavam a tanto tempo. 

Porém seu desespero não passou despercebido.

\- Ikuto? – o capitão falou agora com a voz meio preocupada, mas ainda tão grossa que fez o menor estremecer. 

Não queria preocupa-lo, mas como falaria isso a ele? E se ele não reagisse bem? E se ele se afastasse de Ikuto? Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu os olhares ansiosos e preocupados que o outro o lançava.

\- Ikuto, diga-me qual é o problema, por favor. Prometo que com certeza te ajudarei. – Gokuto disse firme, querendo tirar aquele olhar estranho do rosto do amigo.

\- hm... promete? Promete que vai me ajudar? – o platinado disse incerto e muito temeroso. Apesar da sua habitual confiança, tudo caia por terra quando se tratava de Gokuto com seu corpo incrível e sua voz máscula.

\- Claro que sim! Quando o deixei na mão e não te ajudei? – Ikuto sabia que o moreno é muito cuidadoso e preocupado com os outros, apesar de sua típica cara séria de poucos amigos. Mas isso apenas aumentou sua apreensão.

O platinado não respondeu a pergunta do outro, apenas abaixando a cabeça e tentando criar coragem pra o que viria a seguir. Afinal mesmo que Gokuto não gostasse da sua proposta, ele sabia que o capitão não iria bater nele ou afasta-lo, ele não era esse tipo de pessoa.

Em um segundo de coragem mas ainda com a cabeça baixa, Ikuto finalmente disse:

\- Posso chupar seu pau?

Um silêncio pesado se instalou na sauna. Sendo ouvido apenas a respiração desigual de ambos. Gokuto finalmente falou:

\- O quê? 

Ikuto se apressou em explicar.

\- Bem, eu... eu realmente te acho muito gostoso com seus 1,83 e todo esses músculos, e também... bem... Não sei... Não sei de onde veio esse desejo, mas não consigo mais o conter. – ele terminou a sentença meio irritado por novamente gaguejar. 

\- Bem... Se é apenas isso que anda te deixando estranho, porque não falou antes? Achou que negaria um boquete? Principalmente a boquete de um cara tão gostoso?

A cabeça de Ikuto girou com força pela permissão, mas única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi:

\- Você me acha gostoso?

O outro soltou um som irritado.

\- É claro que sim! Você é todo musculoso e esses seus cabelos brancos realmente me fazem querer puxa-los entre meus dedos, certamente farei isso enquanto você engasga com meu pau.

Ikuto de fato engasgou com a fala do outro. A cena se desenrolando na sua cabeça.

\- Venha aqui Ikuto – Gokuto o chamou, e ele prontamente se ajoelhou entre as pernas do seu capitão. – Você sabe fazer isso?

Ikuto assentiu ansioso, puxando a toalha da cintura do outro, querendo revelar o que tanto desejava nos últimos tempos. Seus dedos finalmente rodearam o membro ainda meio mole de Gokuto. Mordendo o lábio, ele deu algumas bombeadas e o abocanhou, mesmo meio mole, queria senti-lo crescendo em sua boca.

Ouvindo o suspiro que o outro deu, começou a o chupar suavemente. Seus dedos foram para as bolas de Gokuto, acariciando e puxando um pouco, sentindo o pau começar a endurecer.

Tirando o membro de sua boca, porém ainda o acariciando, Ikuto se permitiu dar uma boa olhada no pau do outro. O membro tinha a o mesmo tom moreno claro da pele de Gokuto, e sua cabeça era vermelha escura, além de ser muito mais grosso do que Ikuto jamais sonhou.

\- hmm, céus Gokuto, como seu pau é gostoso. Tão grosso que mal cabe na minha mão. – o platinado foi interrompido pelos dedos grossos do capitão roçando seus lábios.

\- Achei que você quisesse sentir o meu gosto. – murmurou o moreno.

Aceitando a dica, Ikuto começou a lamber a cabeça molhada do pau de Gokuto. Ele já estava babando em antecipação. 

Sem aviso, o platinado enfiou tudo que cabia do pau do outro na boca, ouvindo Gokuto estremecer e soltar um som sufocado.

Masturbando todo o resto que não estava em sua boca com uma mão e a outra indo para as bolas de Gokuto, Ikuto começou a mover sua cabeça em um vai e vem lento, tentando não engasgar. Mesmo que os cantos da sua boca doessem por serem esticados pelo comprimento grosso de Gokuto, ainda faltava muito para ele o engolir por completo.

Ikuto aumentou a velocidade em que tentava chupar o moreno, sentindo o pau afundar ainda mais em sua boca, a ponto de começar a descer por sua garganta. Ouvindo Gokuto soltar sons obscenos e grossos. Fazendo-o se sentir mais confiante.

Tentou relaxar a garganta para que vinha a seguir, tirando as mãos do membro e das bolas do capitão e as colocando em suas coxas, Ikuto forçou o pênis ainda mais fundo em sua boca, sentindo ele descer pela garganta. Ouviu Gokuto gemer e agarrar seus cabelos com força, parando apenas quando sentiu os pelos pubianos do moreno em seu nariz.

Inspirando o cheiro da masculinidade do seu capitão com força, sentindo o almíscar e suor do local, veio a realização que ele próprio estava duro. Seu pau formava uma tenda na toalha branca, e ele podia sentir que estava pingando pré-gozo. Inferno, estava assim apenas por chupar Gokuto?!

Mas mesmo assim ele continuou a engolir o pau grosso do seu capitão, sentindo sua mandíbula doer por passar tanto tempo aberta, e seus lábios arderem por serem esticados até o limite, continuou o vai-e-vem agora mais rápido e faminto, passando a língua em torno do comprimento, querendo gravar cada veia e cada gosto.

Sentindo o aperto nos seus cabelos aumentarem, olhou pra cima apenas para ter a visão de um Gokuto, que era sempre tão calado, agora gemendo de olhos fechados e boca aberta. Aquilo renderia conteúdo pra décadas de ereções e orgasmos.

Sentindo que o moreno já estava no seu limite, soltou uma das mãos da coxa do outro, voltando-a para suas bolas, e apertando mais os lábios em torno do comprimento grosso de Gokuto, aumentou o ritmo de sua boca.

Levou a outra mão ao seu próprio pau, que estava pulsando e babando em excesso. Apertou entre os dedos começando um ritmo rápido. Sentindo o prazer nublar sua mente. Era muitos estímulos ao mesmo tempo. Ser sufocado pelo pau Gokuto estava em número um em seus desejos mais profundos.

Sentiu a saliva que vazava de sua boca escorrer pelo seu queixo e pingar em seu peito, mas não se importava. Provavelmente ele deveria parecer uma puta barata agora, gemendo em torno do pau de Gokuto e se contorcendo como se tivesse no cio.

Ikuto se sentiu engasgar quando o capitão empurrou sua cabeça contra o próprio pau, fodendo sua garganta com força e selvageria. Estava sem ar agora, mas deixou que o outro se usasse sua boca. Agora os gemidos do moreno eram altos e urgentes, anunciando o que estava por vim.

Ikuto mal registrou quando Gokuto veio, apenas sentindo o pau grosso pulsar e o líquido quente que inundou sua boca sendo forçado pelo próprio membro de Gokuto em sua garganta. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu corpo se contorcer quando gozou. Tremores percorreram seu corpo ao ter a realização que gozou com o gosto de Gokuto em sua boca, enquanto era fodido por ele.

O capitão finalmente tirou o membro de sua boca, respirando pesadamente. Ikuto por outro lado ainda tinha espasmos do orgasmo e ofegava em busca de oxigênio. Seu ossos do rosto doendo pela brutalidade excitante do outro.

Quando sua respiração se acalmou o suficiente, ele pode degustar o gozo de Gokuto em sua boca, segundo a saliva grossa que se formou em sua boca tentar ser engolida pela garganta machucada.

\- Desculpe por isso, sua boca é tão deliciosa que não consegui me conter. – Gokuto disse, mas sua voz, ainda mais grossa que o normal, demonstrava prazer e não arrependimento.

\- Tudo bem, eu gostei de você sendo selvagem. – a voz de Ikuto estava arranhada e falhara várias vezes entre as palavras. Seu corpo ainda fraco.

O platinado sentiu seu pescoço ser acariciado pelos dedos de Gokuto.

\- Você ainda não me viu sendo selvagem, Ikuto. – o moreno disse com a voz grave. E para Ikuto aquilo definitivamente parecia uma promessa.


End file.
